Crime Hunt
'Crime Hunt '''is one of three types of Online Operations in ''Watch Dogs 2, the other two being CTOS Haxx and (Un)Lawful (Dis)Order. Description Crime Hunt are activities the player can perform infinitely, except DedSec Events, to gain followers. The hostiles are gang members from either the Bratva, Tezcas, The 580s, Auntie Shu Boys or Sons of Ragnarok. During DedSec Events from this online operation the hostiles are members of Prime_Eight. There are in total 25 different Crime Hunts (five related to each gang), but only the descriptions vary, as the objective is one of five: steal a vehicle and deliver it to DedSec, steal two encrypted drives, download data from a server, free a DedSec prisoner, destroy three shipments. The player can choose from three operations each time. Upon completion of a crime hunt, other operations become available. There are three difficulty levels for each operation: Normal, Hard and Insane. Completing a crime hunt gives the player 15,000, 20,000 or 25,500 followers, respectively. Bonuses can be obtained if the player does the optional objective. DedSec Events randomly appear with a call from Sitara, if the player is not on a mission. There are three distinct types and every single one gives 9,000 followers if completed. These operations have no difficulty levels or optional objectives. Auntie Shu Boys Crime Hunts Dollar, Dollar Bill, Y'all * Objective: Steal the cash from the Auntie Shu Boys and deliver it to DedSec; Locate the vehicle; Steal the vehicle; Deliver the vehicle * Brief: Man, the Auntie Shu Boys are about to drive a load of cash to their territory. I think we'd use that money much more responsibly. DedSed Revealed * Objective: Steal the encrypted drives from the Auntie Shu Boys; Steal the encrypted drives 0/2; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: Shit! The Auntie Shu Boys have a database of DedSec members and names. If we don't get those files back, they could hunt us down one by one. A Worm Will Turn * Obective: Download the experimental worms from the Aunti Shu Boys; Download the files; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: We recovered deleted voicemails from the Auntie Shu Boys. They're playing around with some worms from back home. I want plsthx. NOOb Fail * Objective: Free the DedSec prisoner from the Auntie Shu Boys; Locate the prisoner; Free the prisoner; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: We Had a new recruit tail the Auntie Shu Boys for the say. Last we heard, he was tied up in the trunk of a car, off to who-knows-where. Payout * Objective: Find and destroy the 3 shipments of counterfeit bills belonging to the Auntie Shu Boys; Find and destroy the 3 shipments 0/3; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: Our eyes on the street caught the Auntie Shu loading counterfeit bills onto vehicles. Three in all. Let's ruin their op. Bratva Crime Hunts Accelerate This! * Objective: Steal the APUs from the Bratva and deliver them to DedSec; Locate the vehicle; Steal the vehicle; Deliver the vehicle * Brief: The Bratva just picked up a crate of custom APUs. Those microprocessors would really liven up our computers! Russian Bug * Objective: Steal the encrypted drives from the Bratva; Steal the encrypted drives 0/2; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: Looks like the Bratva got some new polymorphic virus from the motherland. If they ever used it on us, we'd be in big trouble. Whu don't you drop in on their exchange? Command Prompt * Objective: Download the Bratva's new list of orders; Download the files; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: A source near the Bratva's told us they've received a laundry list of new orders from their pakhan. Get that file so we can find out what they're up to. Spear Phished * Objective: Free the DedSec prisoner from the Bratva; Locate the prisoner; Free the prisoner; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: One of our recruits has gone missing. The only clue on the scene was a Bratva insignia. This is war! Gone in a Nano * Objective: Find and destroy the 3 gun shipments belonging to the Bratva; Find and destroy the 3 shipments 0/3; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: We cracked the Bratva's trade codes - they just bought a mass of assualt rifles. Destroy their three payloads and show 'em who's in charge. Sons of Ragnarok Crime Hunts Gun It * Objective: Steal the assault rifles from the Sons of Ragnarok and deliver them to DedSec; Locate the vehicle; Steal the vehicle; Deliver the vehicle * Brief: The Sons of Ragnarok just picked up some assault rifles. We can't let them bolster their arsenal! Steal that shit! Prime Shit * Objective: Steal the encrypted drives from the Sons of Ragnarok; Steal the encrypted drives 0/2; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: The Sons of Ragnarok are meeting up to exchange some tech. Probably a purchase from Prime_Eight. Let's see what kind of goodies are changing hands. No Business Like LULZ Business * Objective: Download the business records from the Sons of Ragnarok; Download the files; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: Let's do an intel sweep on the Sons. One of their servers carries records of their dealings with Prime_Eight. That info would be useful to us. Ragnarok'd * Objective: Free the DedSec prisoner from the Sons of Ragnarok; Locate the prisoner; Free the prisoner; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: The Sons of Ragnarok is holding one of our members hostage, and I'll be damned if we give into their demands. Save our guy! Methbusters * Objective: Find and destroy the 3 shipments of meth belonging to the Sons of Ragnarok; Find and destroy the 3 shipments 0/3; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: The Sons run a major meth operation. They have two shipments of the crap en route to a trade. Shame you'll be there to blow it up. Tezcas Crime Hunts Bling Heist * Objective: Steal the jewelry from the Tezcas and deliver it to DedSec; Locate the vehicle; Steal the vehicle; Deliver the vehicle * Brief: Looks like the Tezcas have started dealing in jewelry. If we stole some of their goods, it would hurt their finances good. Blood Money * Objective: Steal the encrypted drives from the Tezcas; Steal the encrypted drives 0/2; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: We decrypted some Tezca messages. Looks like a meeting's scheduled to trade bank account numbers. We get that info, we get some of their baro. Client-Server Model * Objective: Download the client list from the Tezcas; Download the files; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: The Tezcas keep a list of clients under lock and key on their servers. We get that list, we can blow the lids off any number of criminals. Tezca Triumph * Objective: Free the DedSec prisoner from the Tezcas; Locate the prisoner; Free the prisoner; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: One of our members tried sneaking into a Tezcas base. And failed. Now we've got to go in there and get him out. Blow or Bust * Objective: Find and destroy the 3 shipments of cocaine belonging to the Tezcas; Find and destroy the 3 shipments 0/3; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: Drug bust time. We've picked up a visual of Tezcas driving cocaine accross the city. You'll have to blow up their vehicles. The 580s Crime Hunts Game Recognize Game * Objective: Steal the VR hardware from the 580s and deliver them to DedSec; Locate the vehicle; Steal the vehicle; Deliver the vehicle * Brief: Guess what: the 580s are holding onto a truckload of hot VR units. Might just be me, but I'm ready to take our gaming to the next level. Crossfire * Objective: Steal the encrypted drives from the 580s; Steal the encrypted drives 0/2; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: The 580s are planning some real nasty ops. A couple goons are meeting to exchange their hitlists. We get that info, we can save a bunch of people some grief. Dirty Blue * Objective: Download the database of corrupt cops from te 580s; Download the files; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: The 580s have been paying off certain cops to look the other way. Get us those names and we'll expose their corrupt asses. Swiped * Objective: Free the DedSec prisoner from the 580s; Locate the prisoner; Free the prisoner; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: We must've pissed off the 580s, cause they straight up kidnapped one of our members. Lets bring him back safe and sound. Horseplay * Objective: Find and destroy the 3 shipments of heroin belonging to the 580s; Find and destroy the 3 shipments 0/3; You must leave the area; (Escape the pursuers) * Brief: Alright, let's fuck with some drug runners. The 580s have three shipments of heroin out on the road. DedSec Events DedSec Event: Hack the Hacker * Objective: Download the data carried by the hacker * Brief: Prime_Eight activity has been detected in the area: A hacker from Prime_Eight with valuable information has been detected in this area - find'em and download that data. Steal the data from the hacker. DedSec Event: The Hunt * Objective: Neutralize the target * Brief: Prime_Eight activity has been detected in the area: A Prime_Eight hacker has stolen DedSec intel and is being chased by the SFPD - we have to take down this hacker first. DedSec Event: The Persecution * Objective: Find the hacker; Neutralize the hacker * Brief: Prime_Eight activity has been deteted in this area: A thug from Prime_Eight is attacking our members in this area - find the hacker and make 'em pay. Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Side Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Online Operations in Watch Dogs 2